This invention relates generally to methods and systems for reducing co-site interference between a radio transmitter located in close proximity to a broadband radio receiver. The ability of receivers to monitor the receive spectrum is severely degraded by interference signals from co-sited transmitters. This degradation can be due to desensitization, inter-modulation, and/or other nonlinear effects. There exists a need for a device to mitigate the deleterious effects of transmitter-generated broadband noise and inter-modulation.